Haunting Eyes
by Vera-Sama
Summary: A minor accident during a mission leaves Ken time to contemplate the past. Ran/Ken. Based somewhat on AA&WS manga. Please R&R.


Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz in any way, shape or form…except for Gluhen…which I happily ordered off Amazon.

AN:This is my first shot at Aya/Ken. I'm going to be throwing in some stuff from the manga…just so you guys know I'm not totally making everything up.

* * *

I remember the first time I met the icy hearted bastard. I was on a mission with Omi and Youji. Nothing big, just some simple data collection. I was getting ready to leave when I saw him. Deep red hair and the eyes of a killer. It sent a chill down my spine, although at the time I would've blamed it on the chill in the air.

We stood there in silence for a moment, examining the look on each other's face. And then he attacked. No warning, and no questions asked. That's one thing that hasn't changed about him over the years.

'What do I do now?' I remember thinking. I wasn't supposed to fight anyone…it was just data collection.

I heard Omi call out to me. He managed to distract the redhead long enough for Youji to restrain him so we could leave. I know he thought we were after him, and at first I thought he was after us. I realized as I left with the others he had been there for the same reason we had.

One last glance back at those eyes told me that. And those eyes stalked me in my sleep that night.

* * *

I look down at the unconscious form on the large bed. It had been a simple mission…one in which no one should've gotten hurt. But he had. It wasn't serious, mind you, but it knocked him out for the rest of the night.

"Aya…I'm sorry…" I speak softly to him, although he can't hear me.

It was my fault he got hurt. I'd been stupid, and tried to show off a bit. I was determined to finish off the last of the guards, even after Omi had said to come on. He'd started the timer on the bomb, and it'd blow soon.

"Siberian, move it!" Aya ordered. He was using a tone unique to Abyssinian, leader of Weiss.

Youji and Omi had already started for the exits, but Aya stood, glaring impatiently at me. Once I finally did follow, we broke into a run, heading for the nearby exit.. Omi and Youji called to us from a safe distance, and we made our way to them. We were almost there when the bomb went off, engulfing the building in brilliant, haunting flames.

Almost doesn't count.

In a quick movement, Aya shoved me forward to safety a split second before a piece of debris collided with his back. He rolled a few times before slumping in a small mass at my feet.

I look at him, and remember another time I caused him to loose consciousness.

* * *

It was his first day with Weiss. Coincidentally, it was only a few days after we'd first met. I had been running late, and panicked when I saw the shop closed up. Pounding on the gate, I got Omi to open it.

The news greeted me as soon as I entered the shop.

"Our newest member has arrived." Omi smiled.

I was shocked. I hadn't known we were getting a new member. I looked around until I saw him. Then I froze.

We stood there, eyes locked for an intense, if brief, moment. Those same eyes that had been staring at me in my dreams were once again staring at me here, in the real world.

They no longer seemed so much like the eyes of a killer. Now they were more like the eyes of a man with many sorrows. Still, I couldn't stand the way those eyes stayed fixed on mine, bearing down on my soul. I did the first think my jumbled brain could think of.

I punched him.

I rattled off some nonsense about how that was payback for jumping me on that mission. He glared before reaching for a katana, wrapped in cloth.

I hadn't noticed it until just then.

Birman steped on the sword, preventing him from picking it up.

Funny…I hadn't noticed her until just then either.

She said something about needing our help. I don't remember what exactly, but I know she mentioned "Friends."

"What the hell are friends?" He demanded in a tone unique to Ran Fujimiya, a man burdened with too many sins and too little hope.

He abandoned the fight for the sword and charged at me. He managed to land a good solid punch to my gut. Once I was over the shock, we started to argue, and before long, we broke into a tough fight. He might've had a mean right hook, but years of soccer left me with good kicks if little else.

Everything after that blurred, and soon went black. I smiled as I slipped into my dream world, partially because I knew I'd allowed him the same privilege. Also, partially because those eyes were there. However haunting they might be, they still possessed a soothing quality.

* * *

I pull myself away from my memories when I hear a knock at the door.

"Yeah?" I call, not moving from my seat by his bed.

"Ken-kun…" Omi's voice is soft as his head peeps around the door. "I was wondering if you wanted me to keep an eye on Aya-kun…so you could get some rest."

"No, I'm fine." I sigh, putting my hand to my head.

"Don't you at least want something to eat?" His voice sounds almost pleading. I can tell he worries about me, but part of me just doesn't seem to care.

"Maybe later."

"Ok…if you need me, just call."

I nod but say nothing, and watch him disappear from the doorway. I then return my gaze to the sleeping figure, wishing he would open those haunting eyes and tell me how stupid I had been.

While watching him, his chest slowly rising and falling in a steady sleep rhythm, I find myself slipping off into my own memories once again.

* * *

The morning after our 'introduction' I headed down to the flower shop. I saw him, and I was surprised he'd stayed after such an unfriendly welcome.

Part of me, the part that hated him for thinking he was so much better then the rest of us, wished he'd left and never came back.

Part of me, the part that was constantly entranced by those hauntingly beautiful eyes, was glad he'd stayed.

"You eat yet?" I asked, trying to sound friendly.

He didn't answer, but glared at me. I shook my head and tried again.

"If you haven't eaten, then I'll share my breakfast with you."

He said nothing, trying to prove he needed nothing from me. The noise erupting from his stomach proved otherwise. I noticed the slight blush that crept along his face and laughed. Then I grabbed the plate Omi had left for us and offered him half.

"Thanks." He managed after a moment.

"Don't thank me yet, there's work to do." I laughed again. I filled him in on the tasks of the day as we ate.

"Let's get to work…" I trailed off, realizing I was unsure of what to call him.

"Aya is fine." He stated.

"You sure?" I couldn't help but ask.

"How much do you know, exactly?" He inquired, sounding a bit defensive.

"Not much…" I admitted. "I saw a report on the news a while back about the Fujimiya building exploding."

"I see…" His turned away. His voice taking on the tone unique to Aya Fujimiya, a man shrouded in secrets. He preferred to stay that way with most people, especially in public.

I saw another side to him that day, later on as we worked. A group of neighborhood kids came up, begging me to go play soccer. Once I finally ushered them away with promises he looked at me.

"What was that about?" he asked. His voice now had the unique tone of Ran. Just Ran. A simple man with a kind spot in his heart for others, especially the innocent.

I heard that tone, and saw the compassion in his eyes as he watched the children run off. Right then, I realized I was falling in love with him. With his many tones, and those ever haunting eyes.

* * *

Not moving my gaze from his sleeping face I sigh. Closing my eyes for a moment, I recall one of the brief, private smiles he only granted me.

"I love you." I say, eyes still closed.

"I love you two, but it's not polite to stare at people while they sleep."

My eyes dart open, and I smile broadly as he looks up at me. His eyes appear as groggy as his voice sounds, but a weak smile is placed on his lips.

"I'm glad you're awake." I manage, unsure of what else to say.

He props himself up on his pillows.

"Hidaka-baka." He shakes his head. "There's no way I'm leaving you three in charge for long. There's still work to be done."

The tone he uses now is Aya. Just Aya. My Aya. The man that knows I love him, and offers his own love in return. The others think they know Aya, but they don't. Not like I do. This Aya is my private, guarded treasure.

I smile at the thought as our eyes lock. His amethyst eyes still haunt me…but not like they once did. I'm no longer annoyed with their presence, and no longer strive to learn why they follow me, both while sleeping and awake.

He smiles too. Never breaking our eye contact, he leans forward and kisses me.

"You worry like an old hen." He comments, a smile still spread on his face. "You're opening tomorrow. You should rest."

"I guess you're right." I admit. I kiss him once more before standing and starting towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" He inquires. His tone somewhere between 'Aya' and 'Abyssinian'. There's still playfulness to it though. I smile as I turn back towards him.

Yes, I remember the first time I met the icy hearted bastard, and I cherish that memory. It's lead to one of the best things in my life.

* * *

AN: This is quite unlike anything I've ever written before. Please review and tell me how I did. 


End file.
